


Однажды ты его встретишь

by bluemonstress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemonstress/pseuds/bluemonstress
Summary: Потому что, когда так целуют, уже не важно, кто это и кем целующий не является.
Relationships: Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lê Chiến Kim





	Однажды ты его встретишь

\- Ну же, раз все ушли, - темно-серые глаза сощурились, улыбка отпетого заговорщика растянулась на губах – Ким был решительно настроен исполнить свое желание.

\- Хорошо, - Натаниэль вздохнул, направляясь к однокласснику, - раз уж ты стесняешься остальных… - Натаниэль не был против, на самом деле, Натаниэль был даже за. От самой идеи ему хотелось прыгать, а пальцы в предвкушении тянуло скорее выпустить на волю бесов. 

С тех пор, как учителя решили ставить пьесу в колледже, будни художника окрасились новыми цветами. Он снова мог часами проводить на сцене, и все в очередной раз признавали то, что он талантлив. Почти все. Натаниэль мог жить выступлениями, он выходил на сцену, и люди забывали, что кто-то есть рядом с ним. Он любил это и даже подумать не мог, что у него появится еще один повод задерживаться подольше после репетиций. Он подумать не мог, что при виде Кима захочет улыбаться, вспоминая проведенное с ним время.

У них нашлось одно общее увлечение, которому в жизни Кима не было места. Храбрый и самоуверенный, в плане своих способностей он оказывался стеснительным и сомневающимся. Но он смог довериться Натаниэлю и Максу. Он не ожидал сам от себя, но позволял себе маленькую слабость. Он ходил на дурацкие репетиции ради нескольких минут истинного удовольствия. Им с Максом стоило предложить однокласснику присоединиться на постоянной основе, но не сегодня. Сегодня Ким просто хотел играть.

Град ударов посыпался по барабанной установке. Тонкие пальцы прижали серебряные струны к грифу, тонкие пальцы быстро пробежались по ним, вырывая из гитары мурлычущий стон. Тонкие губы медленно приоткрылись, задевая микрофон. Ким поспешно подключил гитару и невольно качнулся в так музыке, мощными движениями ударяя по басовым струнам. Натаниэль откинул голову назад и опустил её, вторя покачиванию собственного тела, красные волосы огнем вспыхивали в полумраке зала.

\- Я до сих пор слышу эхо их смеха и чувствую вкус крови на губах. Сколько вы потребуете? – Ким вытянулся, хищно скалясь в микрофон, - Вы знаете, я уже умирал однажды. Мне больше нечего отдавать. Давайте поставим точку, я хочу всего ничего, только все, что я вижу, правда режет глаза.

\- Танец с мертвыми. Я не хочу вспоминать, но забыть не могу, - Натаниэль присоединился к однокласснику, наслаждаясь переплетением низкого голоса с его, высоким и надрывным, поворачивая голову к Киму и улыбаясь ему сквозь полог алых волос, - Танец с мертвыми, потому что всегда слишком мало.

Ким любил то, как звучат их голоса вместе. Он любил то, как звучат их гитары, как, закрыв глаза и забыв обо всех вокруг, за их спинами Макс рискует разнести барабанную установку к чертям. Ким отклонился от микрофона, представляя, что пустой зал полон людей и постарался подавить внутреннюю дрожь. Ким мотнул головой слишком резко, но не прекратил выжимать из гитары ласкающие слух звуки. Он двигался торопливо, быстро, погружаясь в свою собственную версию экстаза, свою собственную версию транса. Он не знал раньше, что можно получать такое удовольствие не от близости с человеком, а от близости с музыкой, в едином порыве с друзьями, оставляя на струнах обрывки содранных рук, но продираясь сквозь боль. 

Натаниэль чуть слышно шипел и не сводил глаз со своих рук, то пропадающих из-за волос, то появляющихся вновь, впиваясь пальцами в струны. Он отошел от микрофона и стал прыгать под музыку, созданную им самим. Он любил творить, разве важно, что именно? Рисование, театр, музыка – в этом весь он.

\- Вы правильно меня поняли, где я вам нужен? И что-то сползает по спине. Я хотел сущую мелочь, почему вы уступили? – Макс присоединился к Киму, чуть вытягиваясь вперед, чтобы петь в микрофон. 

Игра на барабанах напоминала ему компьютерные и видео игры. Второе он любил больше первого, но ради Кима был готов стать барабанщиком навсегда, вживить барабанные палочки в собственные руки. Это его лучший друг. Его Ким. Макс всегда помогал. У него не было никого дороже и ближе наглого здоровяка, и потребность защитить друга, позаботиться о нем, накатывала волной и порой почти душила, лишая воздуха. 

\- Мне больше нечего отдавать. Давайте поставим точку, я ничего не хочу, - Макс не знал, как назвать то, что он испытывал, вглядываясь в, наконец, расслабленную спину Кима, когда тот отступал на шаг и запрокидывал голову, хрипло растягивая слова песни и решительно возвращаясь к микрофону, будто желая вжаться в него. Максу было все равно, что пел друг, важно было лишь то, как он пел, - Это пугает и волнует мой разум. Я не могу прятаться.

\- Танец с мертвыми. Я не хочу вспоминать, но забыть не могу, - Натаниэль пел, ощущая едва преодолимое желание урчать, раздирающий восторг, выплеснутый на натянутые струны, - Танец с мертвыми, потому что всегда слишком мало, - в уголке разума зародилась мысль, что можно попробовать себя в танце. Он был бы прекрасен и в этом, - Страх - единственное что осталось, когда все исчезло. Танец с мертвыми, потому что всегда слишком мало

\- Потому что всегда слишком мало, - Ким пропевал строку раз за разом, каждый раз вкладывая в неё новый смысл. Слишком мало музыки. Слишком мало храбрости. Слишком мало мира. Слишком мало Кима. 

Несколько секунд тишины. Натаниэль, довольно улыбаясь, откинул пряди с лица, Ким жадно следил за тем, как испачканные углем пальцы врываются в алый океан волос. От мимолетного желания запустить ладонь в волосы художника и легко потянуть за них, вырывая с губ едва различимый стон, приятно сводило живот. Безумно короткие секунды. Безумно длинные секунды.

Макс ударил по установке, стараясь не думать о том, что поймал во взгляде Кима. Оба гитариста синхронно коснулись струн. Натаниэль снова потянулся к микрофону, задевая его губами. Ким сглотнул, до боли вжимая струны в гриф гитары. Только бы не думать о художнике, не видеть, как он поворачивает голову в поисках одобрения и легко улыбается уголками безобразно тонких губ. Ким спиной ощущал сочувствие Макса. Макс всегда все видел и понимал. 

\- Танец с мертвыми. Я не хочу вспоминать, но забыть не могу. Танец с мертвыми, потому что всегда слишком мало, - бархатистый голос Кима завораживал Натаниэля. Его собственный голос, поставленный, берущий каждую ноту намного чище и интуитивно вернее, казался ему ничтожным, обычным, не таким - пеленой сдавливающим разум, - Танец с мертвыми. Страх - единственное что осталось, когда все исчезло.

Макс резко подался вперёд и отклонился назад, устав следить за Кимом, уступая напору музыки, обрушивая на барабаны множество быстрых ударов, отгораживаясь от всего вокруг. Он просто наслаждался музыкой, только музыкой и тем, как маняще сверкают тарелки. Он едва слышал протянутое художником - «Танец с мертвыми, потому что всегда слишком мало. Танец с мертвыми. Я танцевал с мертвецами», едва слышал повторившего строки Кима, врастая в последние аккорды, скорее интуитивно ощутил мурчание в микрофон. «Танец с мертвыми. Всегда мало» - он не понял, кто именно закончил песню.

Ким мотнул головой и отошел от микрофона, Натаниэль откинул голову и восторженно улыбнулся. Ему казалось, что рук не поднять, гитара связала руки, что сегодня Ким особенно хрипел, что они должны петь до одури, до смерти, просто петь, потому что так проще всего, что Макс сегодня особенно тихий, но не стоит его спрашивать о причине. Натаниэль едва помнил, как Максу позвонил отец, и тому пришлось уйти, от чего-то подбадривающе сжав предплечье Кима, едва помнил, как они отключали аппаратуру, убирали инструменты, и Ким всегда был где-то рядом, разгоряченный и напряженный.

\- Жаль, что сегодня только одна песня, - художник потянулся, сбрасывая плен собственной игры, вторым ступая в заботливую темноту кулис. 

Ким кивнул, перебирая театральные костюмы, стараясь сосредоточиться на них, не думать о том, как в паре метров тяжело дышит Натаниэль, просто погрузиться в мягкость ткани, в причудливые узоры кельтских времен. Неловкое молчание растягивалось, противно щекоча кожу, растекаясь покалыванием в глазах и дрожью в руках. Руки очень сильно дрожали. Очень. Сильно. Ким сжал темно-бурое платье, впиваясь ногтями в золотое переплетение трискелионов. Он вознес бы молитву племенам богини Дану, самой Дану и любому кельтскому божеству, имен которых не мог вспомнить, лишь бы терзающее тепло в животе не перемещалось ниже. 

Натаниэль не замечал состояние друга, он сидел, откинувшись на маленьком старом диване, и рисовал. Грифель тихо шуршал, оставляя часть себя на бумаге, образуя из линий цельную и прекрасную картину – Маринетт. Натаниэль нарисовал её, играющую на гитаре рядом с ним, развязную, в рваных колготах и коротких шортах, в подранной футболке «Jagged Stone» на голое тело, лохматую и, без сомнения, счастливую. Его Маринетт. Он слабо улыбнулся, осторожно касаясь собственного рисунка и задумчиво покусывая карандаш.

\- Ким, - в тишине голос звучал резко, заставив самого Кима замереть, - Я очень устал, - он никогда в своей жизни еще не делился тем, чем собирался и голос слегка срывался, с каждым срывом Ким все больше падал в пропасть, - Наверное, Маринетт никогда не сможет полюбить меня. Знаешь, иногда я не могу перестать думать о ней, все время вижу перед собой эти голубые глаза, у меня самого они голубые, но какие-то скучные и тусклые, а у нее… нет.

Ким задержал дыхание и развернулся, сочувственно вглядываясь в художника. Он понимал каково это – безответно любить. Совсем недавно желание обладать Хлоей сжигало его, начисто испепеляя. Ким знал, что не смог бы выбраться из этого без поддержки Макса. Каждый раз он разносил все вокруг, слишком импульсивный и раздраженный, чтобы успокоиться, слишком плененный, чтобы выкинуть из головы медовый блеск волос заносчивой богачки. Макс снимал напряжение, был опорой, порой совершенно неожиданно, как ни стал бы ни для кого, кроме лучшего друга. 

\- Она прекрасна, понимаешь? Это терзает меня, - Натаниэль отвел взгляд, закусив губу. Ким едва сдержал болезненный стон, - я даже и не целовался никогда. Ни с ней, ни с кем-либо еще, - он усмехнулся, - я нравлюсь многим как художник, но, кажется, не понравлюсь никому иначе.

Натаниэль поднял взгляд на одноклассника, стараясь сдержать эмоции, горящие в глазах. Ким отвел взгляд, но не стерпел и пожалел об этом в ту же секунду. От увиденного сносило крышу: все еще разгоряченный после игры, растерянный, грустный, смущенный, с такой болью в глазах, что Ким четко понял одно – пути назад нет. Он подошел к другу медленно, заламывая собственные пальцы, будто надеясь, что еще есть возможность передумать. Из темной бездны сознания желание заполоняло все, Натаниэль, не понимая происходящего, вглядывался в затуманенные темно-серые глаза и ждал ответа.

\- А ты хотел бы, чтобы первый поцелуй принадлежал не Маринетт? Не обязательно Маринетт, просто кому-то? – голос хриплый, пробирающий до мурашек.

\- Думаю, да, - художник потер шею, наклоняя голову, - она – мечта, идеал, кажется, я все равно его не достигну. Но ведь это должен быть не просто кто-то.

Ким присел рядом с одноклассником, невольно изучая синеватые вены на его шее. Тугой ком в животе отчаянно кололся, побуждая своего обладателя вытянуть руку, не в силах подавить желание коснуться вен. Ким сам не понимал, каким чудом удержал ладонь и направил её дальше, сжав плечо художника и легко похлопав по нему. Натаниэль вздрогнул, опуская лицо на собственные запястья, пытаясь понять, почему он дает волю ощущениям, невольно удивляясь неожиданной поддержке.

Свободную руку Ким положил на ближайшее к нему плечо, наклоняясь ближе к Натаниэлю. Прикосновение костлявого плеча к собственной груди, казалось, прожигало кожу. Натаниэль был рад тому, что не один в этот момент, а вместе не страшно и пасть на дно, знал бы он, что этим и был занят Ким.

Тот опустил голову, упираясь лбом в висок друга, рассматривая его шею сквозь красноту волос, касаясь их губами, подавляя собственное желание. Ему никогда не приходилось так сдерживаться.

Он провел голову вперед, будто кот, потеревшись щекой о голову Натаниэля и зарываясь носом в его волосы. Он ждал, медленно вдыхая, не решаясь действовать дальше, вдруг, растеряв свою храбрость. Художник чуть развернулся, вынуждая Кима отстраниться и оказаться лицом к лицу с ним. Художник не мог понять выражение лица друга, его глаз, просто благодарно смотрел, еще более уставший и треснувший, чем казалось раньше. Тоска в его глазах сносила последние острова сознания в голове Кима. 

\- Я помогу тебе, - голос такой же мутный, как и взгляд, пробирающий до костей.

Ким наклонился, касаясь губами острой скулы, спустился ниже, легко поцеловав выступающую вену на бледной шее, Натаниэль дернулся и впился пальцами в плечо друга, стараясь отодвинуть того. Ким лишь ухмыльнулся, проводя языком по вене, наслаждаясь тем, как мурашки разбегаются по телу одноклассника. Отпустил ближайшее к себе плечо и положил ладонь на яремную впадину, медленно провел по шее, заставляя Натаниэля откинуть голову, сжал пальцы.

\- Ч-что ты делаешь? - художник ошарашенно вглядывался в потолок, протестующе толкая плечо Кима.

\- Помогаю тебе, - Ким снова коснулся шеи губами, Натаниэль сжал его руку, пытаясь оттолкнуть.

\- Я не… - оттянул кожу художника зубами, выхватывая из его рта тихий стон, - Я не…

Ким поднял голову, потягивая губами мочку, играя языком с сережкой в ухе художника. У того не было сил закончить предложение, только странное удовольствие, которому он пытался сопротивляться. Левой рукой Ким отпустил плечо одноклассника, натягивая на неё кроваво-красные волосы, наслаждаясь приглушенным стоном, которого он так ждал, которого он заслужил.

Натаниэль выгнулся, все еще пытаясь сопротивляться, но лишь усилил собственные ощущения. Ким отстранился, разворачивая лицо художника на себя, мучительно долго изучая его растерянные глаза, чистые голубые глаза, его чуть дрожащие обкусанные губы.

\- Я не гей, - ему едва хватало сознания на то, чтобы выстраивать внятные предложения, пока рука на макушке массировала кожу головы, путаясь в волосах. Как приятно, - я думал, тебе нравятся девушки.

\- Мне нравятся не только девушки, - голос еще осипший, мучительно нежный, - я нравлюсь не только девушкам.

Он провел ладонь вниз-вверх, вычерчивая узоры на шее художника и остановил пальцы на подбородке, притягивая его и требовательно надавил на затылок. Натаниэль, удивив себя, не увернулся, когда теплые губы коснулись его, когда горячий язык прошелся по оставленным на губах следам графита, когда Ким оттянул нижнюю губу и, едва касаясь кожи, продолжил "рисовать" узоры. Он издал жалобный полустон и подался вперед, осторожно раскрывая губы, позволяя Киму углубить поцелуй, еще крепче сжимая плечо друга.

Ким зарычал сквозь поцелуй, притягивая к себе художника. Снова провел рукой вниз, остановив её на животе Натаниэля, позволяя болезненному рою насекомых спуститься ниже. Натаниэлю не хватило воздуха, он разорвал поцелуй, судорожно вдыхая. Ким снова впился в его шею, его чертову шею, будто пьянея от вкуса графита на обветренных губах, снова укусил, покрыл укусами-поцелуями кожу. Натаниэль промычал что-то неразборчивое, выгибаясь от удовольствия и притянул голову Кима к себе, легко царапая его смуглую шею. Киму снова сносило крышу.

Он подался вперед, оказываясь на коленях одноклассника, прижимая его бедра коленями, даже не думая, выдержит ли тот тяжесть его веса. Наклонился, прикусив скулу, и снова коснулся губ, обжигая их дыханием. Чистые глаза Натаниэля мутнели, ногти впивались в кожу Кима. Ким вгрызался в его губы, целовал резко, с нажимом, яростно. Натаниэль позволял чужому языку скользить по собственному языку, нёбу, деснам. Сочетание властного, грубого поцелуя и нежных прикосновений мозолистыми подушечками пальцев вырывало стон более громкий и томный, чем предыдущие. 

Маринетт выпала из разума, как выпали рисование, музыка, театр, возможность того, что кто-то еще остался в колледже так поздно, потому что, когда так целуют, уже не важно, кто это и кем целующий не является. Есть только прикосновение горячих губ и быстрые пальцы гитариста, проникающие под футболку. Есть только сладкая тяжесть внизу живота.

Ким разорвал поцелуй, издевательски осторожно поцеловал в щеку, провел рукой по плоскому животу, завел за спину, прижимая художника еще ближе. Тот решил ответить и неуверенно поцеловал друга в шею. Ким запрокинул голову и до крови закусил губу, втягивая воздух. Киму казалось, что поцелуи Натаниэля слишком приторные, слишком неловкие, но, когда он, сам не зная, как, оставил на крепкой шее следы укусов, осталось только сильнее сжать художника и зажмуриться от волны удовольствия.

Ким нежно провел рукой по красным волосам, чуть отодвинулся, вдавливая колено между ног одноклассника. Натаниэль простонал в его шею и с шумом втянул воздух. Киму нравилось ощущать, как художник вздрагивал в его объятиях, как пытался сдержать стон приятной боли, как сдался, крепко зажмуривая глаза и погружаясь в слепящую темноту. Разделяющая их одежда была безжалостно тонкой, тела слишком теплыми. Художник был до безумия восхитителен.

Художник осторожно слизал кровь с мясистых губ. Ухмыльнувшись, Ким сполз с дивана, опускаясь коленями на твердый пол. Оттянув футболку, он поцеловал плечо Натаниэля, спускаясь ниже, провел языком по ребрам. Художник судорожно вдохнул, впиваясь в плечи друга тощими пальцами, тот опустился ниже, прикусив кожу на бледном животе и слегка потянув её. Киму нравилось, как окончательно мутнеют голубые глаза, нравилось осознавать, что сейчас в голове друга нет других мыслей, кроме как о горячем дыхании у его бедер, кроме как о тянущем удовольствии, нравилось, что он не думает про Маринетт, про Хлою, про творчество, про свои переживания, нравилось, что именно он подарил Натаниэлю первый поцелуй, что смог помочь. 

Натаниэль собирался что-то сказать, но лишь проскулил, когда влажные губы коснулись джинсовой ткани. Когда Ким подключил язык, он слегка пошевелил бедрами, инстинктивно выгибаясь на старом диване и упираясь в плечи одноклассника, то ли сжимая, то ли отталкивая его. Ким нежно погладил бедро друга и осторожно сжал пальцы. Когда Ким расстегнул ширинку и продолжил помогать, Натаниэль лишь беспомощно простонал, толкаясь вперед, задыхаясь от прикосновений губ.

Ким думал, что так далеко не должно было зайти, но и бросить художника в подобном состоянии он не мог. Ким надеялся, что все будет в порядке, что завтра они просто будут сидеть на скучных уроках, отыграют свои роли на сцене и потом, когда все уйдут, снова заставят гитары мурчать, без неловкостей, без непростительно синих вен на бледной шее, без сильных смуглых рук, приподнимающих чужие бедра, без тощих пальцев, сжимающих потную футболку, без хриплого стона. Просто дружба, а друзья всегда помогают друг другу. 

\- Я не гей, - слабо прошептал художник, когда, сняв его напряжение, Ким отстранился от паха друга. 

\- Знаешь, - тот фыркнул, по-доброму улыбаясь, - есть куда больше видов ориентации, спектр богат. 

Можно было переспать друг с другом и быть друзьями. Ким надеялся.

Натаниэль кивнул, решив потом подумать об этом, а пока, намеревался очистить диван от свежих следов секса, первого в своей жизни, такого вот секса. Он не был уверен, как именно должен реагировать и что делать, но был рад, что Ким не зашел дальше. Воспоминания о поцелуях одноклассника, о его губах на собственной коже вызывали непроизвольную улыбку. 

Ким уходил первым, на прощание сжав плечо друга и заботливо поцеловав того в макушку. Мысль о том, что этой ночью Натаниэль будет вспоминать не Маринетт, а его, Кима, его ласки и смуглые руки, лишь усиливала тяжесть в предательски тесных штанах. Его состояние не укрылось от Натаниэля.

\- Может, мне стоит помочь тебе? – художник подошел к однокласснику и легко сжал ладонь в области чужого паха, получив сдавленный стон в ответ. Просто помощь. 

\- Думаю, - сипло протянул Ким, - Ты так говорил про ориентацию, потому что у тебя не было нормального мужчины. Может, однажды ты его встретишь, - он стиснул запястье Натаниэля, раздумывая, позволить ли ему помочь себе или же сделать это самому, - Или уже встретил…


End file.
